Kato: Just Peachy!
by Bubbleboo28
Summary: Is he drawn to her? Is he going to get her? When Katniss and Cato meet will they hit it off... A romance of Kato! Im bad at summareys but read the story:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first time writing on this account so...YAY! This is about Kato. Katniss/Cato (Hunger Games) Im not following the story compleately but it shouldnt be to off:) Review if I should continue... Enjoy**

**P.S I dont own anything...Suszanne Collins does:(**

Katniss

I lay in bed expecting to hear Effie's ear piercing shriek any moment. And as if on cue she barges in, fuming almost but quickly regains her sickeningly sweet smile of hers.

"Dear, do you know what time it is? Peeta is already up and ready to go. We need to get to training…we can't set a bad example. Remember you're the most popular tribute, and also remember to smile, and remember to stand up straight" she trills while walking out. She continues but I just block it out.

I take a quick shower and throw my training clothes on. I am entering the dining room when Haymitch slurs something unintelligible. After me and Peeta made that agreement with Haymitch I'm furious he's drunk! "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I practically scream.

"I said, we wouldn't want our star tribute being late, now would we?" Haymitch says imitating Effie's awful, everything's great, rainbows and unicorns, look.

"I certainly wouldn't mind" I spit out. I was already late and didn't bother with breakfast, seeing Effie and Peeta waiting in the elevator.

"Hey, how are you?" Peeta kindly says.

"Just flipping peachy!" Neither he nor Effie said anything else the rest of the ride down.

Cato

I stand around Attala listening to the rules. Those 12 rats walk in, and I see Fire Girl is pissed. I laugh as she takes her place and the boy stumbles around trying to find his. He ends up by Clove and she looks at him with the face that I know means somewhere in her twisted brain she's coming up with a pattern to inscribe in his face with her knifes. I think about the fire he is always seeing in Fire Girls eyes. It makes me mad, kids from 12 should have fear in their eyes! I knew she was better than she should be, she had the determination a career had. I pictured her next to me killing ruthlessly. "NO CATO! Stop she's from that low-lying district 12. You don't care about her, you're going to kill her, STOP!" he thought. But something attracted me to her. I cant have her, but I want her. And Cato Coleman _gets _what he wants!


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

We spend the whole day together, (that is Peeta and I.) I see him making genuine conversation attempts but… I'm just not in the mood. Occasionally I take a longing glance at the bow before anybody can catch me. There is some idiot who has been over there all day trying to take a decent shot, but she fails every time. I think her name is Sparkle, Shimmer, Glimmer, yeah I think its Glimmer…What a stupid name. She sure is a doorknob for a career. I hope the bow isn't her specialty weapon, though I haven't seen her at any other station yet.

I wander off to the ropes course, Peeta tagging along behind me. I make it through the course with ease, Peeta, not so much. He fell about halfway through. As soon as he fell those cocky Careers laughed at him. Ugh that giant boy from 2 has been staring at me all day. Every time I meet his eye, he smirks. There's nothing I want to do more right know than smack the grin he's giving me right now, off his face! When I help Peeta up the cute little 12 year old form district 11 comes over to give him her hand up to. I can't help but think how innocent she is. After Peeta is up, and standing, the little girl comes over to stand by us, she smiles warmly at us before speaking.

"Hi," she whispers, almost scared that we'll yell at her.

"Hello, thanks for helping me up. My names Peeta and this is Katniss. We're from district 12. What's your name?"

"I'm Rue from district 11." She looks at me shyly and I smile. "You were really pretty on chariot last night!" Before I could thank her she's already halfway across the training center.

"Wow she's fast. So where do you want to go next? I kind of want to go try camouflage, but you don't have to go. Haymitch won't mind us being apart for a while will he?" Peeta questions.

"No I guess not." Peeta smiles and walks toward the camouflage station. I go over all the stations in my head. Archery, Axes, Blowguns, Boxing, Camouflage, Climbing, Edible Insects, Edible Plants, Fire Making, Hammock Making, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Knives, Knot tying, Rope Course, Shelters, Slingshots, Snares, Spears, Sword Training, The Gauntlet, Tridents, Weightlifting, Wrestling, I really don't know where to go. I see the little girl from earlier at the top of the climbing wall. When I reach the wall I see the girl jump down at least 45 feet, landing perfectly on the ground. All of a sudden the boy from her district comes and picks her up making her promise she won't do that again. I ask her if she could show me how to climb like that. Even though I know how to climb, I want to spend some time with her; she's just like Prim, comforting.

I spend the rest of the day with her. We go to all different stations, (except the weapon stations.) When it's time to leave she gives me a small hug promising me to spend another day with her tomorrow. With that I go back to my floor and go straight to my room. I order my dinner through this microphone and it's delivered quickly. Soon after eating I fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to update once a week for now on. Im hoping to get up to ten reviews by my next update. (This does not mean I wont update untill I get 10 but if I reach 10 before a full week ill update the night i hit 10. I have) But first i have to get a few things clear about this story.**

**1. In my mind they train for about 2 weeks**

**2. Katniss has a romantic relationship with Gale before the games...(I will write about it in future chapters) **

**3. I dont own the Hunger Games but if Suzane Collins would let me adopt the hunger games i would let Finick live...And Cato!**

**With out further ado here is chapter three:)**

**Cato**

I can't sleep. Maybe I can go downstairs to train. I don't remember seeing any locks on the doors, the coast should be clear. I get up and walk down to the training center with flannel PJ bottoms and no shirt. I was right…they didn't lock the training center. As I walk in I see a girl frozen solid standing at the sword station, sword locked in her small hands. I can see she's not that tall, and she's wearing silky pajama shorts with a tank-top. Her long dark brown hair is fanned out across her back. I can't help but stare and her curves. When I get close enough I know who it is. It's Katniss.

I feel hormonal and my impulse takes over when I silently walk over to her and wrap my heavy arms around her arms and place my hands over her hands. Ste tries to turn around but I quickly slash her sword to cut off a dummy's head. She's stunned and then with strength I didn't know she had, she pushed my arms off hers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I think I was helping you with your sword." She glares at me.

"I didn't need your help. I can take care of myself!" she starts to turn but I quickly grab her wrist and pull her into my chest. She looks up into my eyes and I think I see fear in her eyes but before she can say anything I bring my hand up to caress her cheek

"Please don't be afraid." I think there is a pleading sound to my voice, but I don't care. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How am I supposed to know that?" She counters.

"Because if I was, would I do this?" I lean down closing the gap between our lips. Her lips are soft and warm. At first she doesn't kiss back and I'm surprised she doesn't try to pull away. After about fifteen seconds she starts to kiss back but fiercely. I slide my tongue over her lips and to my surprise she opens her mouth letting my tongue slip in. her tongue softly glides over the inside of my mouth as I let her in. She strings her hand around my neck and plays with the soft hair at the base. I take one hand to the small of her back, my other hand still rests on her cheek, rubbing small circles with my thumb.

**Katniss**

What the hell am I doing? Kissing a career from two was definitely not in my plan to win the games. But for some odd reason I can't let myself pull away. When I do pull away it's because I'm all out of air. He smiles and I feel like I've just been tricked. I don't know what to do. Should I run? Ugh…I have a million and one thoughts spinning in my head right know, and I now have to think about if this was a trick. I'm not good with words and I am certainly not going to confront him right now. I see him leaning down again, probably for another kiss, but he's not going to get this one. Before he can rest his lips atop mine, I sip out of his grip and do what I do best in sticky situations. I run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss**

What the hell… Is he freaking kidding me? How dare him! I stop running because I'm at the elevator. I jab 12, but not before someone sticks their hand between the slit of the doors.

"What was that?" He demands with an accusing tone. Oh my god, it sounds like he's accusing me of kissing hi?

"Excuse me" I yell. "Are you saying I kissed you?"

"Uh… Yeah you can't just throw your filthy 12 lips on mine! "Is he kidding me?

"Uh I am pretty sure **you** kissed** me**! Or are you just not man enough to admit it." He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"I'm more of a man than your partner. You know, the boy who follows you around with wide eyes and a creepy big smile." Does Peeta really look like that? Wait, why does he notice the way peeta looks or follows me around.

"How would you know that?"

His face looks shocked that I questioned his comeback. But he recovers quickly giving me a stony glare. "I don't have time for people like you."

"Okay. Goodbye," And I once again jab 12. But this time he lets me.

**Cato**

What just happened?


End file.
